Till death do us part
by on-myown-way
Summary: A Larry Stylinson sequel to "You're my best friend". After an unfortunate event happens, both Harry and Louis are left feeling confused but Louis is feeling more: Guilt. One Direction: Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Niall Horan.
1. Preface

**_This story is a sequel to "You're my best friend". I suggest you read that before you read this one :)_**

**_You can find it at onedirection (-) fanfanfiction dot tumblr dot com (without the brackets or spaces - you should also note that that's fanfan _****_fiction not just fan fiction)_**

**_This is just the preface; I don't know how long it'll take for me to upload the first chapter (I'm very busy), but I doubt I'll be able to keep away from it for long!_**

**_Written in the POV of Louis - until said otherwise._**

* * *

><p><em>I stood at the gravestone, with a name I had become all too familiar with written across the top of it.<em>

_I saw more words in the beautiful script: "Forever loved – Till death do us part." I backed away, unable to shake the undeniable guilty feeling from myself, and I let a few tears fall. My girlfriend, Eleanor's hand snaked around my waist and she brought me in for a hug, which I readily accepted._

_I couldn't help but try to shake away this terrible, undeniable, guilty, horrible feeling that I was somewhat responsible for this death._

_The feeling was unfathomably horrific. _

_I don't know what I really should be feeling right now, I don't know what the standard feeling is for this kind of event happening._

_I just don't know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short and sweet!<em>**

**_Okay not so sweet, really._**

**_But stay tuned!_**

**_Review pleasee! It means so much!_**


	2. Birthday wish

_2 and a half years after Harry gave Amelie a promise ring..._  
><em>24 of December, 2013<em>  
><em>London, United Kingdom<em>  
><em>Louis' new house, 4:00pm<em>  
><em>It is Louis' birthday. One Direction is present.<em>

It's amazing how fast time flies… just a couple of years ago One Direction was being formed… a year before that I had no idea who Harry Styles was, or how he'd change me.  
>But I do now. And he did.<br>The boys noticed it a bit. Sometimes I get into these moods where I just don't talk much. Harry especially noticed it. But most of the time, I overdo it with my silly antics. It's a way I cope. Focusing on making them laugh. On making Eleanor laugh. Or Harry laugh.

Multiple times, he'd try to talk to me about the kiss, but I was determined to push it off. Eventually, he stopped trying as much.  
>So we never did speak of that kiss ever again. It's become so distant, I'm not even sure if it was real anymore. In what world could something as wonderful as that have happened? In a world where it was just Harry and I. No Amelie.<p>

_There I go again_. Being horrible and selfish.  
>Amelie made Harry happy, and I was happy for him.<br>I delivered that line perfectly in my head. I've said them to myself so many times now, I've just about perfected them. I still don't know if I mean them or not. No. I do mean them. There's just a part of me that's so incredibly lonely… that sometimes, I become unsure.

"I can't believe you're 22, Lou." I heard my blonde band mate say.  
>Zayn agreed and interjected, "I know, you act half of that!" the boys laughed and I did too.<br>"Just trying to make sure no one will notice my hairline receding." I touched my hair, playing an act. "Got a few greys there, can't you tell?" I smiled automatically. There was nothing about this night that would make it better. Only if – no. I couldn't say it. Not even in my head.

Amelie was on her way, but she's not sure she'll be able to make it for my birthday. Eleanor and Danielle are nearly here though, they'd be here by 5, they said.  
>The boys and I passed the time by playing video games and even reliving an old favourite of ours, 'real life fruit ninja'. We made quite the mess, but we ended up making a fruit salad. It wasn't great to look at, but it was quite delicious with Harry's touch of his own homemade passionfruit drizzling.<p>

In the midst of the salad, we heard a couple of hurried, quick knocks on the door..  
>"Boy's! Come, quick! Hurry, please!" I could hear their worry-filled voices scream, and I hurried to the door; worried, heart beating fast, and being followed by the others.<br>I opened the door, slightly out of breath, and heard a loud honking noise in my face.  
>It was one of those streamers, the noisemakers. There was nothing wrong. I could relax now. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Eleanor and Danielle say in chorus. Eleanor came to my side and kissed me on the cheek, and I put on a smile for her.<p>

"That wasn't funny." I told her.  
>"It was very funny, you know it." She pecked my lips and I chuckled a bit.<br>Despite everything, I did enjoy Eleanor's company a lot. We were very alike. We both weren't afraid of going too far just to pull a joke and we both found it easy to find the funny part of a situation. She made l ife a bit bearable these days.

"I love you," she said to me.  
>"I love you too," I answered back honestly.<br>The only problem, I wasn't sure how I loved her. I loved her no doubt, but whether it was as a friend or as a lover, I didn't even know. Those two stepped into each other's boundaries so often I wasn't even sure I could tell the difference anymore. That's what happens when you overthink everything. You become unsure.

Suddenly it was dark and I heard footsteps slowly creeping through the door to the living room, where we were now.  
>"Haaaa..." Liam started in the lowest voice he could manage, and everyone joined in, "...ppy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis... Happy birthday to you!"<br>Harry was quick with the 'hip hip's' in his sexy throaty voice, which had somehow only managed to get lower over the years, and everyone hoorayed for me.  
>"Make a wish," Eleanor whispered into my ear and without thinking, I wished for the most horrible thing I could have.<br>Then, as the last candle blew out, the room - and everything else, so it seemed, went completely dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiiii!<br>Sorry it took a while for this, I'm not sure what pace I'm going to be uploading at, but stick around! Please review, tell me what you think :). I don't think this is the best chapter ever but it's something, and I hope you liked it. Please review, the more I get, the more I'll feel like I have to upload sooner!_**


	3. Goodbye, beautiful

_25 of December, 2013 _  
><em>London, United Kingdom<em>  
><em>Louis' house, 7:00am<em>  
><em>Christmas day. <em>

I got up early and instantly missed being a kid. Christmas used to be so much more _exciting_. Harry was noticeably excited though, I saw as I was walking out of my room, leaving Eleanor to sleep in and saw him cooking. Much more excited than usual, as I recognised the tune he was humming as Queens "You're my best friend". The thing that killed was that it was probably because of Amelie. She should be arriving this morning some time.

I tried to walk straight past without him noticing to the other bathroom, but Harry turned around and saw me.  
>"Oh," He stood there for a second. We weren't usually this awkward. In fact, most of the time we were just like our old selves, but it was these moments, these moments that were so much like the past and we were all alone, it reminded me of what could have been. "Listen, Lou, can we–"<p>

"Cookin' Harry?" Zayn walked in, interrupting Harry's words. We both instantly readjusted ourselves to look more comfortably.

"Yeah, I am. Just some eggs" He gave Zayn a grin, but Zayn only returned a small smile. I could tell he wasn't feeling 'jolly' this Christmas. And I was 99% certain I knew why, too.

Last Christmas, Zayn had a girlfriend. They kept it mostly on the down low, but they broke up on that day. It left him feeling absolutely shattered. I didn't know her too well, but her name was Beccy, and she had been friends with him since before One Direction.

I knew Zayn really loved her, and now, a year later, it's still obvious. He's never really opened up about it; none of us even know what happened. That, and me and Harry's incident, are the only things that get left unsaid in One Direction.

"You alright, man?" I had to ask him. I knew what his answer would be, though.

He gave me what I knew I would hear, "Yeah, Lou. I'm fine." I nodded, but I saw him hesitate for a second, so I stayed, waiting. "It's just," Harry looked over now, "It's just. It's been a year, you know?" He sighed. "Three hundred and sixty-five days."

"Sixty-six," Harry interjected. "It was a leap year." Zayn had a miserable expression on his face, but I had to correct Harry. "No, no. Sixty-five. Because it started from Last Christmas to this Christmas and this year we only have twenty-eight days in February…" I trailed off when I saw Zayn's expression, only getting worse and worse.

My face softened. "I'm sorry, Zayn. I know how you feel. I know it hurts." I let my tongue slip, and Harry suddenly got very interested in the eggs he was cooking, and got onto the sausages and the bacon he was cooking on another stove.

Eleanor suddenly came into the room a moment later and kissed me cheek, said good morning, and then went to the bathroom. After that, everyone ended up waking up, and Harry served our breakfast.

"Bon appetit" He bowed, sat down then we all ate. Harry got a text halfway through and frowned.

"What is it, Harry?" Liam asked him, and Harry looked up with a disappointed face.

"Amelie's going to be late. She'll be here later tonight, at around 6. Her flight was postponed."

Danielle spoke up, "Well, she'll be in time for Christmas Dinner. And we can wait until then to open presents"

"Aww,"Niall playfully frowned, and we laughed, but agreed to wait.

_**Harry's POV**_

_25 of December, 2013 _  
><em>London, United Kingdom<em>  
><em>Louis' house, 5:30pm<em>  
><em>Christmas day.<br>Amelie is on her way._

I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone and I smiled. "I love you." I told her.

"_I love you too_," I could hear her smile. "_I'll be there soon_!" she told me.

"I can't wait. Be quick. I love you." I told her again.

She sighed, but I could still hear that smile. "_I love you too, Harry. I'll see you soon, bye!_"

I smiled. "Goodbye, beautiful." And the line went dead. She was in London now. She was so close.

I had a dejavu feeling, as I patted the box in my back pocket, almost as if to calm it down, when I was the one who really needed calming. I couldn't keep a grin off my face.

_**Lights… I saw lights. What…**_

Everything was going to be perfect. Tonight was _the night_. There was nothing I was surer of.

_**Fear… that's what I feel. I'm terrified. Harry, where are you? **_

Tonight will be perfect.

_**The moment I met him when we were little. Him giving me the promise ring. I hope it's still on my finger. All the messed up details in between. He takes up my mind, besides the pain. Don't think of the pain. Think of Harry. Harry…**_

I can't wait to see her face. Those beautiful eyes… Her smile. I've been waiting so long.

_**Harry, I love you…**_

…

I looked down to my phone when I saw it ringing. I was hoping it was Amelie, I thought she's be here by now. It was an unknown number, though.

I brought the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?"


	4. Angel

**_Hey guys, I've made a Tumblr that I'll be updating this fic on soon, cause I'm not sure if this Fanfic abides the the 'rules' of having 'real people' in it._**

**_So if this disappears, or gets reported, it'll be on my tumblr._**

**_one-direction- -fan-fiction(.)tumblr(.)com (no spaces or brackets obviously)_**

**_Go follow it if you have tumblr :)_**

* * *

><p>"Is this Mr. Harry Styles?" An unfamiliar voice asked.<p>

I answered hesitantly. There were times in the past where teenage girls would have somehow found out my number and asked, "Omg is this Harry Styles?". This didn't seem like your average teenaged girl though. It was a man, and he sounded very professional, so I felt safe confirming. "Yes, it is."

I suddenly heard a rush of professionalised sympathy from the man. "Mr. Styles. I'm afraid that there's been an accident. I'm led to believe that you are the partner of Miss Amelie Hicks?" My heart stopped. I couldn't speak. It must have been a few minutes later when I heard him saying my name as loud as possible without screaming into the phone.

"Is she alright?" Is all I could manage.

"I think it would be best if you came here for yourself, Mr Styles. As soon as possible." I was already shouting for everyone to come and was at the door by the time he finished his sentence. "I'll be there soon."

He told me what to do and where to go and I hung up.

I heard a rush of questions from everyone but all I could say was 'it's Amelie.'.

When we finally got to the hospital I rushed to where we had to go, occasionally demanding directions from someone.

We finally got to her room and there was a curtain around her bed. A doctor came out, and I had to ask.

"How is she?" I was breathless, holding on to some small amount of hope, which vanished when the doctor said the next words.

"The machines are keeping her alive, just barely. Once they're gone, she will be too."

I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, I wanted to break down in a mess of tears and sobs. On the other, I wanted to just walk out and forget everything. Sleep forever. But no. I stood there, motionless and speechless, until the man asked if I wanted to see her.

I didn't say anything, but I went to her, and I heard everyone else leaving the room.

I looked at her face. I finally understood Romeo's words, 'death hath no effect yet upon thy beauty' or something like that. It was true. She had a million grazes, cuts and bruises all over her body and yet, she was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Suddenly, the first tear came. I kneeled down next to her, my face scrunched up and my throat choking from my jagged breathes. My eyes hurt from the rush of tears, and my face felt dirty and messy from all the tears. It wasn't a quiet cry, but no one came. Maybe they were giving me space, maybe they didn't want to handle me. I didn't know, or care.

I let out loud cries through my tears, and the pain was unbearable. I wanted to end it, I wanted to sleep forever. I cried out her name, and held onto her hand, like I was trying to help her through a difficult time.  
>"Don't leave me. <em>Please. Don't leave me, Amelie<em>," I begged her. But it was no use. I heard the heart rate monitor, the beats were becoming uneven.

I suddenly remembered something: The ring. I took it out of my back pocket, and straightened my kneeling to one knee and spoke to an almost dead body.

"Amelie," My voice chocked and it was beginning to feel incredibly dry, but I carried on.

"I love you, so much. I was hoping to spend the rest of our life together proving it to you but –" My voice choked, and I gave myself a minute.

"But since – since… you're leaving me, I just want to let you know that, that I love you. And I – I'll never, ever forget you. I love you. I lo… love you." The tears I have restrained for a while came back, and I felt awfully desperate. "Please, Ames. Please don't leave me. I can't do this. _Please_." But I was speaking to a dead corpse now, because I heard the heart rate monitor, I heard her heart beat for the last time.

I knelt there in complete shock. Suddenly doctors came in, running, rushing around me and I wanted them to leave. I started to push them, screaming at them to leave us. I started to hug her, refusing to let her go. But I felt someone taking me away. I tried to resist, but eventually I just gave up.

"Come on, Harry." I curled up; I let whoever it was take me away. I was too mentally and physically tired to resist. Never before had I felt so much raw pain. My stomach was turning; my heart hurt, it felt like it might have been trying to jump out. I just stayed and cried.

And then the dreams came.


	5. Dreams

_**Harry's POV**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Was it possible?

"Amelie, is that… Is that you?" I asked the girl with long, light brown, almost blonde hair through the window.

She turned around. It _was_ her.

"Harry… of course it's me, silly." She told me, and laughed.

"I… I thought you were dead…" I told her, straight up.

She just laughed, "_Dead_? Oh, Harry. You always did have the funniest imagination. Why would I be dead? I would never leave you." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, right. What was I thinking?" I shook my head, how stupid of me was that? Of course she's not dead. I leaned over through the window to hug and kiss her, but all of a sudden she was gone, and I was awake in bed.

I broke into tears.

_**Louis' POV**_

I heard Harry's cries on cue, and once again, I did nothing. I just sat up and waited for those cries to turn into quiet sobs, then mumblings, and then, after a long while, a quiet snore.

I don't know why I didn't go into that room to help that curly haired mess.

I told him he could stay at mine for however long he wanted, but what was the point if I couldn't offer him any comfort?

But I was lying to myself. I did know why I wasn't going to comfort him.

It was because of the guilt. On my birthday… I wished for something terrible. And in a sick, twisted way, I got my wish.

I didn't wish for her to die though, I just, I just didn't want her with Harry and - Oh my god, I'm so selfish.

Listen to me, I'm wishing people away from him. If I really loved him… I don't deserve him.

I'm just not sure about myself right now.

Does love make you do selfish things, or should love be selfless?

_**Harry's POV**_

I felt so alone. My tears had dried up and all I could think about was how alone I was. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep yet. My eyes still stung and my face was sore from the crying.

I thought of Lou in the other room. I kind of wished that he would come here and let me cry on his shoulder. But another part of me didn't want him to see me this way.

When the morning came, my eyes were slightly watery, and I rubbed them and got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning, Haz." I heard a sweet, sleepy, but sad voice call to me. I looked up and half smiled.

"Hey, Lou." I started to walk over to him, but he grabbed his toast and left without a word.

I was left there, alone. I skipped breakfast.

_**A month later**_

I woke up peacefully, and a fast shock soon followed.

This was the first time since she died that I hadn't had that same, relentless dream. I tried to think of what it could mean, but i quickly focused my brain on remembering what I _did_ dream.

It was bright. It looked like a paddock, there was lots of green grass, but - no. This wasn't a happy place. This was a place for mourning. There were small cement tiles towering from the ground, with beautiful writing on them, some had pictures. I walked past them all, looking for one name.

Instead of finding her tombstone, I found that her funeral was going on. How had I missed any part of this? I quickly, but not too quickly, journeyed over to join my friends.

Her coffin was being lowered into the depths of the earth, and I couldn't help myself, I ran to the box where her body lay inside, dead. I looked into the dark hole, but I kept on looking. I leaned in closer and closer, I was about to fall, but I didn't. I didn't fall in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I've just been really busy with assessment and such. I should be able to update more often now though :)<strong>_

_**Also, make sure to follow my 1D fanfic tumblr, where I'll be updating this story there also, and where the first Fic, "You're my best friend" is. **_

_**Since this place has rules about the real people in your fics, You're my best friend got taken down off this site. **_

_**So make sure you at least bookmark my blog! In case this one gets taken down, too.**_

_**My blog is: One-direction - - Fan-fiction dot tumblr dot com.**_


	6. mistake or not?

**_Hey guys, reminder that I've made a Tumblr that I'm updating this fic on, and faster. Just in case this acc gets deleted._**

**_one-direction-(-)fan-fiction dot tumblr dot com (there's no brackets, there's two hashes in the middle :) )  
><em>**

**_Go follow it if you have tumblr :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry's POV<em>**

That dream made me think back to the day of the real funeral. How I wanted to climb in there after her. But I didn't. Louis held me back, and hugged me. But that was the most affection I got from him. Other than that he just avoided me, and I don't know why. He's my closest friend.. I might even be able to call him my… best friend... now. But he isn't acting like a friend at all.

Whenever I want to talk to him about it, he just changes the subject and says he has to go somewhere. Not that I get a lot of opportunities nowadays. He's always 'busy'. He spends most of his the with Eleanor, and I'm left alone, or with one of the other guys.

I walked over to my bed, and took a photo frame with Amelie and myself in it, and admired it.

I admired her beauty, her smile. I remembered her laugh, and how it could light up the world in my eyes. I admired her eyes, and I missed them terribly. But I think I'm finally accepting the fact that… that she's not coming back. That she's _really_ gone.

It seemed unbelievable, she'd been there my whole life, and suddenly, she's gone? It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible that I'd never hear her laugh again in person.

And it felt so.. So helpless.

But now, one thing I did know, is that she wanted my happiness, so slowly, I'll find a way to be happy again.

**_Louis' POV_**

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Eleanor questioned my eyes, peering deep into them. I knew she could tell. She knew me too well.

I kissed her lips, "Nothing to worry about," I smiled at her, and she frowned. She could tellI was lying. "No really." I tried to convince her, but she wasn't buying it.

She leaned against my shoulder. "Tell me, please." she pleaded, and I gave in. Well, half gave in.

"It's just that… Well, since Amelie died, Harry's been really upset, naturally, we've all been, but, I feel like I should be there for him. Comfort him, be a friend. But I really just… I haven't been able to. I've been _such_ a bad friend to him lately… and it's killing me." I confessed, ashamed. But Eleanor lifted my chin up and gave a small peck, then looked into my eyes seriously. "Louis, it's not to late. Start being a friend now. Where is he?" she asked.

I looked down, ashamed. "At home. Alone." I looked into her eyes, my own filled with self hatred.

"Go home, hang out with him, tell him you're there for him, apologise." she told me, and I gave a small smile, a hug, and then left.

Never have I been so afraid to go in my own home. I unlocked the door, pushing through. "Harry?" I called out. No response… Maybe he went out? Probably. It was the afternoon. As I walked through the house, i grew more confident that Harry wasn't here, until I walked past his room that had his door open, and saw a leg hanging off his bed.

"Harry?" I whispered, walking through to his bed, shaking him slightly, running my hand through his gentle curls. I heard a small moan from him, a sign that he didn't want to get up. I kneeled next to his bed, still running my hand through his hair, and before I could stop myself, I leaned in to kiss his forehead.

I froze, and slowly pulled away. _Was that appropriate? Was that too mushy? Was that not what a friend would do?_ My mind was running on overdrive, until he got up, distracting me.

"Hey Lou." He said with his morning voice, even though it wasn't morning.

I grinned, unable to help myself. "Hey Haz." And then I remembered I was here to talk, and my smile faded. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." I looked down, but I got straight into it.

"Really?" Harry replied, a bit sassy. "That's sure a change." But there was a change in Harry today. He wasn't as… mopey. Was it really this easy? All I needed to do was talk to him a bit?

"Yeah… Sorry about that. That's what I wanted to talk about." I looked up at him, but he didn't say anything, urging me to go on. "So. I realise that I've been a terrible friend lately. I'm sorry about that. But… I've, I don't know how to… how to be there for you. I'm sorry I can't be a better friend. I love you, I care about you, but I don't know how to care _for_ you." I confessed, only half of my issues though. I couldn't tell him the full truth.

Harry sat there, not knowing what to say, until he opened his mouth, readying himself.

"Well," he started. "It's nice to know that… to know you care. I thought, I was beginning to think maybe you, that we weren't as close as I thought. And that you really just didn't care. I didn't know what to think Lou," I could see that he was getting emotional now. "I just didn't believe th-"

He suddenly stopped, because in that moment, I did something very stupid.

I was always known for being spontaneous, living life and having fun. Well maybe not as much lately, but generally, I was known to be a little cheeky and spontaneous.

But sometimes I wish I weren't.

Because I did something very stupid in that moment.

Very stupid indeed.

_I kissed Harry_.


	7. This Kiss

The feel of his lips were amazing. The smell, the taste… it was all too much. His lips moved with mine for a few seconds until he seemed to realise what he was doing, and I felt his hand on my chest, and instead of pulling me in like I wanted him too, he pushed me away with a breathless gasp.

We stared each other in the eye, his expression a mixture between confusion, sourness and shock and mine a guilty, sorry expression.

I spoke up after a few seconds, "Sorry."

"Yeah" was all I got as a reply, his face becoming unreadable and emotionless.

"I wasn't thinking.." I tried again.

It took a few seconds, "No, yeah, I get it, Lou. It's fine. Okay. It's fine." he waved it off.

I didn't know what to do or say, so I left the room awkwardly, and quickly but quietly rushed to my own room and almost dug myself a grave in my own bed because that's where I felt I needed to be in that moment.

I groaned into my pillow, praying Harry couldn't hear me but desperate to get it out.

Why did I do that? Stupid! I'm so stupid. I do the stupidest things. And _insensitive_! It's been little over a month since his girlfriend _died_ - _**girlfriend**_ - and then I go and KISS him. So stupid. I groaned again into my pillow.

Suddenly I felt a hand by my shoulder and before I could turn around to see them they pushed me around, and climbed on top of me and pressed their lips against mine - _hard_. They had their hands in my hair, and then trailed them down to fit in mine, and brought my hands to their own hair. "Lou.." his voice whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes, shocked. "Harry!" My eyes were wide with shock and wonder, "-shh" he whispered to me. He brought his lips away from my mouth and pulled my shirt up, and started kissing my body, and my eyes widened in shock again, "Harry… what are you doing?" I had to ask him. I wanted him to be aware of what he was doing. He stopped. He put my shirt back to normal, and he just stopped and breathed. And then, after a while, I saw a tear stain his left cheek, and I hugged him. I held him tight and I let him rest on me. I let him cry on my shoulder.

While he did I couldn't help but remember and notice that I had just cheated on Eleanor. I almost didn't feel like I did though, it's almost like I had already broken up with her in my mind, or like we were never even together. Should I tell her I kissed Harry? I didn't want to, the thought made me queasy. I was already having so much trouble with Harry and… why did I have to be in a relationship with her? I idly wondered if Harry has forgotten about Eleanor in that moment, like I had. I wondered if he was remembering now, maybe that was the reason for some of his tears.

No matter what he was thinking, I was starting to feel guilty and horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yes I have not updated in forever but SORRY - I had lots of assignments and uni work to get through and I had to sort out my priorities. But finish this story I shall!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat, and I shall also be updating on the tumblr - which has changed from the last chapters - www dot onedirection - fanfanfiction dot tumblr dot com (that's two "fan"s)**

**So if anything happens to this here you can find it there - right now at this moment it only has the preface and chapter one from this story. It'll have them all up soon, but by the time I update the next chapter it'll probably be up on the tumblr before it's up on here so go follow it!**

**My apologies for taking almost forever, but here it is! :)**


End file.
